1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to providing environment information in a video apparatus and a video system. More particularly, apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to providing environment information relating to a video, a video apparatus and a video system using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in the related art technology, the amount of information transmitted through information communication devices is getting large. Video apparatuses are advancing to provide various information, in addition to video information, to meet users' needs.
To respond to those trends, video apparatuses are evolving to provide audio visual information through the video information and information which stimulates five senses, such as the sense of smell and the sense of touch at the same time. Besides the audio visual information, environment information, which is sense information, can be provided from the video apparatus to a fragrance plug-in and an air conditioner and then forwarded to the user.
Generally, the video information being compressed is provided to the video apparatus and the compressed video information combines video packets and audio packets.
Accordingly, in terms of the compatibility, a method for providing the environment information using a video stream (for example, transport stream (TS) and program stream (PS)) currently in use is required.
When viewing the video, the user wants a more real atmosphere. Therefore, what is needed is a method for providing the same environment as in the reproduced video to the user.